Beyblade YM Yahoo Messenger
by tricia-wuffie
Summary: Wonder how the Beybladers chat online while using Yahoo Messenger? Read this! and it also includes OCs! Complete!


First of all, I didn't copy this on fanfic called Beyblade MSN, ok? That's MSN and this is Yahoo Messenger, which some beybladers likes to send pics, files and talk on mic which will mock their friends... ehehehehe... Oh, and EzMouse is also here as well.

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do not own Beyblade. And I don't own EzMouse as well as she owns herself.

* * *

_**Beyblade YM (Yahoo Messenger)**_

* * *

Here are the bladers ID in YM, ok? So don't sue me for naming them in stupid nicknames. My friends have their YM, some I don't know so I made it up. Also the OCs as well. 

Tyson: BlueDragon

Ray: ShyTiger

Kai: DiePeople

Tala: LoneWolf

Bryan: ViciousFalcon

Ian: GuySmall

Spencer: WhaleBlonde

Robert: I'mStrict

Oliver: Mr. Artistic

Enrique: LovelyBoy

Johnny: Poutydude

Wuffie (Me and OC): yamatotricia

Yumi (my OC): SakuraBlossoms

Yamato (my OC): DarkRaven

Chei (My OC): ChinaCutie

Pamie (Best friend and her OC): pamelaako

Raissa (friend & OC): DancingQueen

Patrick (friend & OC): LuceroRules

Michelle (friend & OC): michEstipona

Miguel (friend & OC): MigsJumaquio

Nicole or EzMouse (friend): EzMouse

* * *

At the chat room... 

_yamatotricia has sign in_

_EzMouse has sign in_

_SakuraBlossoms has sign in_

yamatotricia: Hi Nicole, Hi Yumi.

EzMouse: Hey Wuffie!

SakuraBlossoms: Hi.

EzMouse: Oh Yumi, it's been a while since you left, we missed you though

SakuraBlossoms: Well, don't worry, I'll come around visiting in school

yamatotricia: YEHEEY!!! Yumi's visiting!

EzMouse: Which reminds me, hey Wuffie, have you watched God(?) Save Our King! yet? This episode is good! Even Honey and Clover! Also Ouran Highschool Host Club! The twins are H.O.T.!!!!!

yamatotricia: Um… No, I haven't yet. Sorry... ; But I watched this episode of Honey and Clover, it was sooo romantic!

SakuraBlossoms: Is that a new anime or something?

EzMouse: Well, yeah. It's popular in our class though.

yamatotricia: its because your in the cream section that loves anime so much which I'm the only one in my section who LOVES anime… Some are few…

SakuraBlossoms: Well I'll try to watch that show, ok?

yamatotricia: hugs yeah!

EzMouse: OK!

_Mr. Artistic has sign in_

_Poutydude has sign in_

SakuraBlossoms: Hey Johnny

yamatotricia: Hi Oliver! ()

Poutydude: Hey girls

EzMouse: Hey, how about me!?

Mr. Artistic: Hiya Nicole!

_MigsJumaquio has sign in_

yamatotricia: MIGUEL! HI!

SakuraBlossoms: Hey!

MigsJumaquio: …hey… um… I gots a problem here…

SakuraBlossoms: Is it Math? Then you have to divide that binomial to make it a multinomial and if it's Science, then its equal to the gravity of the weight on earth to the moon, but if it's Social Studies then the revolution of the Philippines to the Japanese were still a misery.

MigsJumaquio: …right… I'll get it… better take those notes.

SakuraBlossoms: I have something in my mind you know.

Poutydude: So Yumi, how's Philippines in there? Its there right?

SakuraBlossoms: Yes, I'm here. If your asking how I'm doing? I'm fine

_LuceroRules has sign in_

_michEstipona has sign in_

michEstipona: Darn it Patrick, I told you I'm not interested!!!

LuceroRules: Just say yes and I'll stop bugging you Michelle.

michEstipona: NO!

LuceroRules: Fine, Have it your own way, I'll find somebody else.

yamatotricia: What's the matter?

MigsJumaquio: Yeah, what's the fight about?

michEstipona: Patrick wants me to help him practice for a beybattle, because he and Bryan bet something.and wants to make my Hareneko a substitute dummy!

LuceroRules: Yeah like I care about your Hareneko. My Eternal Dove is much more powerful than your Hareneko.

michEstipona: ...Jerk!

MigsJumaquio: Pfft.. Yeah right Patrick, your Eternal Dove's a wuss, my Naruto's much powerful ever!

LuceroRules: Idiot.

MigsJumaquio: What did you say!?

LuceroRules: You heard me idiot.

MigsJumaquio: I challenge you to beybattle right now!

LuceroRules: Fine, we'll see! To the park then!

MigsJumaquio has sign out 

LuceroRules has sign out 

yamatotricia: Boy, what's there problem?

michEstipona: obssesions of winning I guess?

yamatotricia: maybe.

Poutydude: Hey um, i gotta go now, catch you later, ok? Let's go Oliver.

Mr. Artistic: Right, bye!

_Poutydude has sign out _

_Mr. Artistic has sign out_

EzMouse: Now they're gone!

SakuraBlossoms: Well, its just so hard to know about boys, neh?

EzMouse: I agree

michEstipona: Me also.

yamatotricia: Yah!

_LuceroRules has sign in _

_MigsJumaquio has sign in _

_DancingQueen has sign in _

_ViciousFalcon has sign in _

_WhaleBlonde has sign in _

MigsJumaquio: Darn you Patrick! I was winning!

LuceroRules: Yeah right, you can't beat me, till the very end idiot

MigsJumaquio: Grrrr...

DancingQueen: What's this all about?

ViciousFalcon: Maybe something stupid.

MigsJumaquio: This ain't your business!

yamatotricia: Patrick said that you both made some bet on something and going to beybattle and then Patrick wants to make Michelle his target practice and Miguel challenges Patrick cause he said that his Naruto is weak and Eternal Dove is much powerful than him.

MigsJumaquio: Naruto is not weak!

ViciousFalcon: Well, he IS weak...

MigsJumaquio: Grrr... hey, wait a minute. What DID you guys bet?

LuceroRules: You REALLY wanna know?

ViciousFalcon: That's ain't your business Miguel!

LuceroRules: well... Spencer knows it. Ask him. Come on Bryan, let's blade!

ViciousFalcon: Fine with me! And Spencer, don't you EVEN dare telling them or I'll rip your guts out from limb to limb!

WhaleBlonde: ...Fine...

MigsJumaquio: I'll go with you guys!

_ViciousFalcon has sign out _

_LuceroRules has sign out _

_MigsJumaquio has sign out_

DancingQueen: So Spencer, what did they bet on!?

michEstipona: RAISSA!!!

DancingQueen: What? We won't tell... or do we?

michEstipona: C'mon, it's better than we don't know, right guys? Guys?

SakuraBlossoms: C'mon tell us!

yamatotricia: We promise we won't tell it to Bryan!

EzMouse: Yeah, we won't tell to Patrick either!

michEstipona: Fine... Well, tell us already!

WhaleBlonde: Fine then...

michEstipona: you're the best Spencer!

WhaleBlonde: blush... Okay...

yamatotricia: Well?

WhaleBlonde: The bet is this, if Patrick wins, then he'll let Bryan to date someone in his team with HIS desicion. And if Bryan wins, he'll get to date with Patrick's teammates in his OWN desicion.

yamatotricia: Wow, never knew that was a lame bet, so who's dating Bryan if Patrick wins?

WhaleBlonde: I think it would be Raissa or you.

DancingQueen: Ok, why am I being bet on something!?

yamatotricia: me!? I will SO hate Patrick on this

EzMouse: But, what if Bryan wins? Who'll he date?

WhaleBlond: Well... I have no idea. He doesn't want to blab it on me.

DancingQueen: If Patrick wins, I AM SO GONNA SUE HIM!!!!

michEstipona: Now, now Raissa.

SakuraBlossoms: Yeah, don't fret. ;

yamatotricia: What if Patrick's gonna make me date Bryan!?

_BlueDragon has sign in_

BlueDragon: Hi guys!

DancingQueen: NOT NOW TYSON! BE GONE!

BlueDragon: Fine, I"ll go online tommorow!

BlueDragon has sign out 

EzMouse: Well... I guess he's gonna do something to you I think.

yamatotricia: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

EzMouse: But, you're the one who likes him!

yamatotricia: Ahahahaha! Don't be ridiculious Nicole... seriously...

michEstipona: Oh damn, I gotta go. I need my homework done by now. I'll be back in a jiffy!

DancingQueen: Me too. I don't wanna know of who Bryan is dating!

_michEstipona has sign out _

_DancingQueen has sign out_

EzMouse: Well, that's a start

yamatotricia: I wonder how the battle is now...

WhaleBlonde: ...

_I'mStrict has sign in _

_LovelyBoy has sign in_

I'mStrict: I'm so getting bored...

yamatotricia: Hi Robert :)

I'mStrict: And now I'm being annoyed by a pest

yamatotricia: MEANIE!!!

LovelyBoy: My darlings, how nice to talk to you all! wink

EzMouse: OH NO!!! IT'S ENRIQUE!!!!

LovelyBoy: Yes it is Darling Nicole.

SakuraBlossoms: ew...

EzMouse: I'm GONE!

_EzMouse is now invisible and sign out_

yamatotricia: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! NICOLE!!!! COME BACK!!!!

LovelyBoy: Easy my love. wink

WhaleBlonde: Wuffie's boyfriend is so gonna kill you Enrique

LovelyBoy: Well, I never...I shall go now, come on Robert

I'mStrict: Fine...

_LovelyBoy has sign out_

_I'mStrict has sign out_

_EzMouse has sign in_

EzMouse: Is he gone now?

yamatotricia: Yes. He's gone

EzMouse: Whew, I can't stand him!

yamatotricia: Thanks to Spencer:) But Its funny, I don't have a boyfriend yet Spencer.

WhaleBlonde: Fine, you got me. Some guy in our team wants to go out with you.

yamatotricia: And that would be... you?

EzMouse: WHAT!???

WhaleBlonde: No way dude. I don't like you.

yamatotricia: whew, I thought that would be you, and if ain't you that means Bryan bet on Patrick to...

EzMouse: Wuffie?

yamatotricia: I...er... No, maybe not...

_michEstipona has sign in_

_DarkRaven has sign in_

_LoneWolf has sign in_

_ChinaCutie has sign in_

SakuraBlossoms: Hey YAMATO!!!

DarkRaven: Hn...

EzMouse: Hiya Yamato!

yamatotricia: YAMATOOOOOOO!!!!!

LoneWolf: I never knew your friends would miss you that much

DarkRaven: I just get used to it...

ChinaCutie: Hey, what about me? huhuhuhu

DarkRaven: Fine... hi Chei...

ChinaCutie: YEAH!

WhaleBlonde: Hey, um... Michelle, you done with your homework?

michEstipona: yeah, it was easy. Never knew that I needed a call from Raissa and all, I asked her about it and she suddenly tells me the answers, I have no idea that she's that generous to me.

WhaleBlonde: Never knew that one coming

yamatotricia: I agree.

WhaleBlonde: So...um... are you doing something now?

michEstipona: Not really...oh yeah, Raissa said that she'sd go online later, cause she has some business to do.

WhaleBlonde: ...

yamatotricia: Like what?

michEstipona: She didn't mention anything to me.

EzMouse: Maybe she's doing some homework or chores...or something...

ChinaCutie: Its not like Raissa to have some business when it's this time.

_DancingQueen has sign in_

michEstipona: Hey Raissa, what happened?

DancingQueen: Nothing much, someone called me on the phone

michEstipona: Who?

DancingQueen: It was Kristine, she asked me about something

yamatotricia: What'd she asked?

DancingQueen: Sorry, me and Kristine only have to talk into it

yamatotricia: Aw, I wanna know!

DancingQueen: If I tell you now in the chatroom, they'll know

yamatotricia: oh yeah...

_MigsJumaquio has sign in_

_LuceroRules has sign in_

_ViciousFalcon has sign in_

MigsJumaquio: THAT WAS UNBELIEVABLE!!!!

EzMouse: Well!? Who won!?

SakuraBlossoms: Yeah, who?

MigsJumaquio: It...was...

DancingQueen: WHHATT IS IT!!!???

michEstipona: C'mon, who WON already!!!!

MigsJumaquio: Chill, it was a tie.

DancingQueen: tie?

EzMouse: Is that possible?

yamatotricia; WTH!?

michEstipona: How'd it became tie!?

MigsJumaquio: Well, its kinda complicated...

SakuraBlossoms: But, the bet. What about the bet!?

MigsJumaquio: Well, funny you should mention that Yumi well...

ViciousFalcon: don't even explain the bet.

EzMouse: But that ain't right. The bet must have a winner, but now its a tie, how can you date?

ViciousFalcon: Wait, how'd you know? Spencer...?

michEstipona: He didn't mean that, right Spencer!? Spencer?

_WhaleBlonde has sign out_

michEstipona: Wow, he left...

ViciousFalcon: Damn him...

EzMouse: But what about the bet!?

LuceroRules: We have to split the bet. So the deal was that, Bryan CAN choose his date while I choose HIS date.

yamatotricia: So Patrick, who'd you choose to date Bryan?

LuceroRules: I was think about making Raissa date Bryan but instead, YOU will date him.

yamatotricia: WHAT!!!??? ME!!?? blush

DancingQueen: What a relief! Hey, wait a minute! YOU WERE GONNA MAKE ME GO OUT WITH HIM!!!??

MigsJumaquio: That's what he has in mind... If only Patrick didn't upgraded his Eternal Dove GX and his attck ring

LuceroRules: don't you even dare Miguel

LoneWolf: What did he upgraded in Eternal Dove GX?

MigsJumaquio: Well, it's kinda like it absorbs the physical attack in the bey, but when the opponents bey is start to slow down, that's the chance to attack but it didn't work on Bryan here

LuceroRules: I'm gonna hurt you Miguel... SOOO BAD!

MigsJumaquio: What? What I do?

michEstipona: You told Patrick's new attack, idiot

DancingQueen: Now he's mad...

MigsJumaquio: EEEEEEKKKK!!!!

_MigsJumaquio is now invinsible and has sign out_

SakuraBlossons: He's so dead...

ViciousFalcon: ...

yamatotricia: If Patrick picks me to date Bryan, then... who does Bryan pick?

ViciousFalcon: That would be you also.

yamatotricia: WWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!??????

LuceroRules: Tears of joy...

yamatotricia: SHUT UP PATRICK! XP

_GuySmall has sign in_

GuySmall: Hey, what's going on here?

LoneWolf: Ian, this isn't your business

GuySmall: Hmp!

DarkRaven: Now, Ian... you should go or I'll rip your teeth out inside out

GuySmall: Fine...

_GuySmall has sign out _

_DiePeople has sign in _

_ShyTiger has sign in _

_MigsJumaquio has sign in _

SakuraBlossoms: Kai!

ChinaCutie: Hi Ray! smiley

DiePeople: Hey Yumi...

ShyTiger: Hi Chei...

MigsJumaquio: Wonder why no one greets me today!?

LuceroRules: Hn

MigsJumaquio: I never meant you, creep...

LuceroRules: That's the reason I want to do that to you

MigsJumaquio: You're evil...so damn evil

LuceroRules: Yeah, I'M EVIL!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

EzMouse: Eer... I think I need to go now

yamatotricia: Nani? Already??? Doshite?????

EzMouse: Sorry Wuf, need some chores to do, see ya at school!

yamatotricia: Ok, thankies... see ya

_EzMouse has sign out_

_pamelaako has sign in_

yamatotricia: PAMIE!!!! glomps

pamelaako: Hey Wuffie, So glad i could make it

yamatotricia: Me miss you so!

pamielaako: Yeah, It's been a while you know.

yamatotricia: Uwah! hugs

pamelaako: Oh shit, my bro needs to use the pc. Sorry wuf...

yamatotricia: Wah! Already? k then...byebye... sniff

pamelaako: Let's chat again wuf!

_pamelaako has sign out_

DiePeople: That was quick...

ViciousFalcon: Don't say that Kai, it's hard you that, right Wuffie?

yamatotricia: Yeah... so, when do we date? Right now or tommorow?

ViciousFalcon: Wha? Er... Well... maybe

yamatotricia: ok then! Tommorow, pick me up at school tommorow Bryan, ok? Mew, me need some sleep now, Good Night Bryan kun!

_yamatotricia has sign out_

MigsJumaquio: Wow, that was quick...

LoneWolf: I'll say... Confusing as well...

LuceroRules: Hey Miguel, don't forget to bring your basketball tommorow at school

MigsJumaquio: WHAT!? Why me?

LuceroRules: Because I ALREADY brought mine last week, so its your damn turn, idiot

MigsJumquio: Ok, ok, fine. But if the ball is broken, I'll text ya

LuceroRulez: Sure enough, if it's broken, we'll play Dota, my treat... Now, bye.

_LuceroRulez has sign out_

MigsJumaquio: Meh, weird things happen lately, right?

DiePeople: Aren't you going to bed yet Miguel?

MigsJumaquio: Oh yeah.. right... school...

LoneWolf: Hey, I need to go now, ok? See ya

ShyTiger: Me too... Need some training

MigsJumaquio: Wha? Already!??? But...

ViciousFalcon: Gotta go as well, need to prepare a date with Wuffie.

MigsJumaquio: Grrrr...

DiePeople: See ya Migz...

_DiePeople has sign out_

_ShyTiger has sign out_

_LoneWolf has sign out_

_ViciousFalcon has sign out_

MigzJumaquio: I hate it when hot guys are like that... Damn it... Oh well

_MigzJumquio has sign out_

* * *

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!

Gah, finally finish... I've been lazy for some reason or though... Anyway, please review after reading it. It would be polite as well! Hai:) Add me to your YM as well... ehehehe...


End file.
